


Upward and Downward  - For Ladywallace - from Cafelatte100

by makiyan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Avenging Angel, Aziraphale to the rescue, BAMF Aziraphale, Gen, Hurt Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Crowley, Tortured Crowley, Wings, conniving Gabriel, kidnap for ransom, post armageddidn't, sequel story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan
Summary: Scene from LadyWallace's fanfiction "Upward and Downward", requested by Cafelatte100.Illustrated by makiyangatito.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Upward and Downward  - For Ladywallace - from Cafelatte100

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyWallace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWallace/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Upward and Downward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591696) by [LadyWallace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWallace/pseuds/LadyWallace). 



> For full view go to https://www.deviantart.com/makiyan/art/GO-Upward-And-Downward-840731576
> 
> Follow me on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/makiyangatito/  
> Follow me on facebook: https://www.facebook.com/makiyanART
> 
> Please credit me if reposting.

I was requested by Cafelatte100 to illustrate a scene from LadyWallace's fanfiction "Upward and Downward". This is kind of a mirror piece for the "Human Shield" piece I made earlier this year, also based upon a work of LadyWallace's.

I put special effort on making the light look as closed as described by LadyWallace. It was a beautiful described scenario for such a dramatic scene. This was a joy to illustrate.

Thank you LadyWallace for inspiring this work, and thank you Cafelatte for requesting it ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Reference for the background was used: https://static1.bigstockphoto.com/9/7/2/large1500/279778309.jpg


End file.
